Doctor Manhattan
Doctor Manhattan. real name Dr. Jonathan "Jon" Osterman, is a character from DC Comics, originally from the universe where Watchmen took place. He also appears in the sequel crossover Watchmen event, Doomday clock. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dr. Manhatten Vs. Alien X * Beerus vs Dr Manhattan (Completed) * Doctor Manhattan Vs Kami Enel (Completed) * Popeye vs. Doctor Manhattan (Completed) * Doctor Manhattan vs. Q (Completed) * Silver Surfer vs. Doctor Manhattan * Superman vs Doctor Manhattan (Completed) * Doctor Manhattan vs Tabuu Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * The Beyonder (Marvel) * Blight (DC) * Captain Atom (DC) * Captain Universe (Marvel) * Doctor Solar (Dark Horse Comics) * Dormammu (Marvel) * Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) * Korvac (Marvel) * Molecule Man (Marvel) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Omni-King (Dragon Ball Super) * The-One-Above-All (Marvel) * Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) * Thanos (Marvel) * Thor Odinson (Marvel) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) * Solaris(Sonic the Hedgehog) * Phoenix Force (Marvel) * The Genie (Aladdin) History Born in 1929, Jonathan Osterman was told by his watch-maker father to pursue a career in the study of nuclear physics in the after math of the second World War. His graduation from Princeton University landed him worked at a research base at Gila Flats to study the hypothetical theory of the 'intrinsic field', a collection of various universal forces that stabilize all forms of matter at a subatomic level. Finding love with a fellow research named Janey Slater prior to the accident, Osterman ended up being seeming killed when he was locked in the intrinsic field experiment test chamber. However, thought by others as ghost, Osterman gradually regained corporeal form and was became the US government's secret weapon Doctor Manhattan. But in time, Manhattan loses much of his former humanity while agreeing to take blame for the global terrorist act by Ozymandias to ensure world peace. Manhattan leaves his universe soon after, entering the DC multi-universe where he secretly influenced events. Death Battle Info Background Powers and Abilities *Nigh-omnipotence *Nigh-omnipresence *Night-omniscience *Regeneration *Immortality *Quantum manipulation *Reality warping *Time manipulation *Teleportation *Supernatural abbilites *Energy manipulation *Exists beyond time Feats * Originally considered America's trump card against the Soviet Union. * Obliterated the New God Metron along with Owlman when the latter uncovered a horrible truth. * Manipulated Pandora's life and used her and the Flash to secretly establish the New-52 universe in place of the Post-Crisis universe, removing a decade of events that were present in the previous reality. He killed Pandora once her purpose had been fulfilled. * Kill Reverse-Flash without any problem. * Saved Jor-El from the destruction of Krypton, setting him up as Mister Oz * Mister Mxyzptlk claims that Doctor Manhattan is far more powerful than him. Flaws * Can be weakened by tachyon energy. * Unable to relate to most people due to his godly status. Videos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scientists Category:Size Changers Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Watchmen characters